The Rise of the Blue Phoenix
by NonchalantHeart
Summary: An old story of mine re-written. Full summary inside. R&R Enjoy ! Hope you guys like. GaaraxOC
1. Chapter 1

The Rise of the Blue Phoenix

By Heartbringer

Summary: Somehow escaped from their apocalyptic world in a flare of ice blue flames, these six are the only ones left of their family. From the flames, they were reborn, they were saved but ended up in a new, and different world. Why were they saved? And why is Mina been dubbed the host of the said Blue phoenix. Whatever it is, she made a promise. A promise to protect family. Old, and new.

Chapter 1: The phoenix rises from the apocalypse

xXx

December 23, 2012

….

….

….

It was devastation. The whole world crumble. The coming of dooms day was upon us. The earth was shifting from it's changing of the ocean's tectonic plates. Volcanoes erupted, 10.6 seismic earthquakes, giant tsunami's…. The world was ending…. And we were going with it. People from every parts of the world seek to find refuge from this apocalypse. But all know there was no where to run and hide. Very few people were lucky enough to have escaped the catastrophe as of late. My family, was one of those fortunate ones.

We have been running away from the disaster that left within it's wake with all the means we could. The President of our country said that there were evacuation stations that were willing to take anyone for their safety. I didn't like it. Not one bit. If it were true, how are the government suppose to stuff us all in the supposed 'evacuation stations'?

We were still on the run. We actually stole a random vehicle that can support all twelve of us. There were actually fifteen of us but… some of us were left behind on their own free will. Our grandma and grandpa decided they did it. They lived a full life, it was the right thing for them to stay and not burden us. We argued that we won't leave them, the majority being my siblings, and cousins. We had no other choice, we had to leave, or else our grandparents wouldn't rest in peace if they did. Uncle Leo died along the way as we escaped. …He saved his son for falling to his doom when the ground split under Locke's feet, falling beneath a deep abyss. Aunt Rina cried for the loose, and I've never seen Locke cried so hard in his life. But still we continued.

When we finally made it to the evacuation station, we had never seen so many people gathered there. And we've seen much on live concerts. It was all too noisy. Multiple shouts here and there, screams, cry, and panic, were all in the mix. We gathered around each other to not be separated. The ones are left are myself being 21, my siblings, Jo, (15) and Shin (16). My cousin's Locke (18), Nika (10), and Alma (6). The rest were my parents, Carmen (38), Heiden (42), my aunt's and uncle's, aunt Deng (36), uncle Ian (38), aunt Rina (34), and uncle Richard (40).

We all looked around from the massive crowed before us. We weren't sure if any of the one's we know, were still alive and made it. I saw my best friend, Leonor, with her younger brother and her parents with them. I'm not sure about Lizle and hers though. My mom spotted his brother from her side of the family. My siblings and I saw Daniel with them safe as well. We still couldn't believe this was happening.

A loud booming sound caught all of our attention to the front. It was one of the higher-up military men speaking. "EVERYONE, LISTEN UP!", he boomed with the speaker phone he had. He knew he needed to hustle. "THERE WILL BE THE LAST MINUTE ANNOUNCEMENT OF THE PRESIDENT STREAMING LIVE! SO PLEASE LISTEN TO HIS GIVEN INSTRUCTIONS!", he stopped then there was a projection screen showing the president himself.

"My dear people. It seems the time has come for this day.", he spoke as calmly and softly as he could. He is such a great leader. Keeping a level head in the time of need for his people. "We at the government will stream live as much as we can. ….As you all know that the evacuation stations will not hold much of the population gathered in them." Chorus of murmurs, panicked screams echoed.

"EVERYONE, CALM DOWN!", the captain in charge shouted. The president continued.

"I have made a painful decision out of this, but it involves to those families out there to listen to this the most." I did not like this. "It is decided, that children, infants to the age of twenty-five, are the only ones allowed to enter the evacuation station.", he said grimly. I don't like this!

"What the hell is he talking bull for!", my brother, Shin, shouted. As many of the rest who disapproved. I looked around. I saw Leonor and his little brother, Bon-bon, were already crying. Clinging to their parents. I looked up and saw my parents' faces. They were having grim looks as well. My mother was already crying for the sixth time today. My aunts and uncles were holding their children as well. Crying. Grieving.

I swallowed a large lump in my throat. My heart felt heavy, and my tears were already flowing down my dirt filled face. I knew I will be placed with a large responsibility on my shoulders. I clenched my hands to fists, causing my knuckles to turn white. My little sister was hugging my mother, crying as well. My brother were shouting curses as my dad tried to comfort him and be strong. Strong. We have to be strong. _I _have to be strong!

'_Yes. You have to be.'_

I gasped. Where in the world did that voice come from? I tensed as I felt a hand squeezing my shoulder. I turned and looked at my dad. He was giving me an assuring smile, but at the same time, a sad one as well.

I looked from behind him. My mom, aunts, and uncles were giving the same smile.

"Mina.", he started. "My big baby, girl. Me, your mother, your aunts and uncles, know you are a stubborn, thick-headed, lazy girl." I scoffed at that. Then he smiled happily this time. "But we all know that you're a strong willed, determined, hopeful, and responsible girl." My dad laughed. My mother then came to me and embraced me.

"But you are a young lady now. A young adult that we both are proud of. Imaginative with a child like demeanor… it's what I see that in you that is special." We were both crying now at that point.

"Mina." Aunt Deng called. "I know I've been cold and scolded at you for being so much such a child at heart, but…. Please… Please take care of Nika for us. Your siblings and the rest of your cousins…!" It was so hard for her to say those words. Who any parent wouldn't? They've already lived their lives, ours are only beginning. Uncle Ian was already holding his wife together in his arms to support her. They were giving me such a responsibility that it burdened me so much that it hurts.

I was already shaking. I couldn't stop the tears that flowed so much. My siblings, myself and my cousins will never see their parents again after this. Why did this happen? It hurt so much! So much! We then heard more military men ushering the children and young adults in the large ship-like boat with giant propellers. It was like a giant helicopter.

I sniffed back the sobs and wiped away the tears. I looked up with a determined expression on my face. Then nodded. "I will."

"Everyone! Get the kids all in here! We don't have to waste any more time!", screamed one of the military guards. They were already hustling the children in. With a last final embrace, my cousins and I slowly walked to the large ship. I noticed that Daniel had joined our little group. Leonor was already on the ramp along with his brother. Suddenly an earthquake occurred. Screams were heard, but mostly from the parents and other adults. The ground split open and shifted. Daniel was separated from us. My sister and brother were screaming, along with my younger cousins. We were all clutching together for what it was worth.

"Mommy!", Nika screamed. We all turned to where she was screaming for them. And I wish we didn't. The ground beneath them gave out. They gave a shrilled cry as they all fell. We all screamed in anguish. The ground shook more and more. We were all crying again. Jo and Shin were clutching on me as a lifeline. Nika did the same as she held on to Jo. Alma was hugging Locke with little arms as he could.

This can't be happening. Not like this. We can't end it here!

Please….

Anyone…

Someone….

Please help us!

'_As you wish.'_

I opened my eyes to see blue flames surrounding us. I screamed for the others to come closer to our side so they won't burn from the flames. I can tell that blue fames are hotter than ordinary flames. I heard from my teacher's before that a planet in blue color is much more hotter than the red colored ones.

This was crazy! What the hell are we going to do?

'_Do not be frightened. The flames will not harm you.'_

Where the hell is that voice coming from?

The flames grew more, and more. Some of the soldiers tried to put out the fire, but it was too much. The fire then enveloped us. We screamed! We didn't know what happened after that. For all I know, we all blacked out.

'_You are all safe now.'_

…..

…..

…..

Somewhere in the fire country. A female wearing a priestess robes came out from her meditation. Few candles that lit the room swayed from an imaginary force of wind. Her eyes were shadowed, but she smiled.

"The day has finally come."

…..

…..

…..

Okay, people! Review if you like this! I put a lot of effort to this! Whoever reviews will have treated Itachi with dango's. Unless you don't want to give him any…?


	2. Chapter 2

The Rise of the Blue Phoenix

By Heartbringer

Summary: Somehow escaped from their apocalyptic world in a flare of ice blue flames, these six are the only ones left of their family. From the flames, they were reborn, they were saved but ended up in a new, and different world. Why were they saved? And why is Mina been dubbed the host of the said Blue phoenix. Whatever it is, she made a promise. A promise to protect family. Old, and new.

A/N: No reply yet on chapter one….. 0_0 That is so mean. Well, anyway, here's chapter two. I'm begging to have a review. I forgot to do the description in the first chapter. Hehe. So here goes. Me no own Naruto. Only me OC's. Enough said.

Chapter 2: A new world to call home

xXx

….

….

….

Beneath an extravagant estate, an underground haven is found. Above the ground, there was terror. Destruction followed in it's wake. The Kyuubi, one of the strongest Junchuricki, was attacking the village of Konohagakure. The proud, but small humble village of Phoenix country, could see and, very well hear the destruction the Kyuubi caused. The fourth Hokage needed the small villages' alliance. And they were willing to fight for honor and love for the things they hold dear.

While the chaos and destruction of the world above continued, just beneath the Suzaku clan's branch district was on high alert. Both skilled ninja's and ANBU's can be found from every nook and cranny of the estate. Even though the Kyuubi is attacking Konoha, it didn't mean that no one would take the advantage of the situation.

A lone female stood in front of the six ever burning, familiar ice blue flames. One of them burned more than the rest. The said female waited patiently for the fates to play their parts for the six individuals within the eternal blue flames. The light from those said flames illuminated the dark and dim room, showing the females features more clearly.

Long, thick, slightly wavy hair, cascaded down her back. It was a dark blue color, but within the room, it came out even darker. Natural blues eyes that cannot be seen due to the flames own blue glow. Wearing here priestess clothing, she stood there and waited, along with several ninja's. She sighed then a 'poof' sound resonated behind her. The ninja's that were there were on high alert. But when the smoke cleared, they knew the familiar ANBU of Konoha.

"Priestess Liizu!", the ANBU said in a male voice, full of urgency. "The Yondaime has taken upon himself to confront the Kyuubi. He plans to seal it, but he needs assistance. That's why he ordered me to send this message to you!"

The woman-known as Priestess Liizu-nodded in understanding. "Thank you. Return to the field and help your comrades."

"Understood!", then the ANBU disappeared the same way he appeared.

Liizu returned her attention to the pillar of flames. She then ordered the ninja's to leave the room and guard the door. Then instructed to stay out there until the task she did were done.

"And no matter what you hear, do not, I repeat, DO NOT enter.", the Priestess added in a strict tone. The ninja's nodded then left.

She did a series of hand signs. Moving in such practiced precision and mastery, that one must have a trained eye to see them. "Ninja art: Chakra transfer sealing jutsu!"

Once those words were cast the six pillars of flames grew wild, and more alive. The flames gathered and spun into a large sphere. It continued to spun wildly 'til it formed a shape. The shape it took was very familiar to Liizu. She smiled successful with her jutsu.

"Now go. Assist the Yondaime, and so that we will begin the promise we agreed to them."

The flames gave a fierce call of it's own, it began to flap it's wings, then bursts in a flaming burst of blue flames. Flying to it's destination.

"I hope we made it in time."

….

….

….

8 years later

….

….

It was a bustle of voices, running footsteps, and orders. The streets of the Phoenix village were in a bustle of excitement. The streets were draped with decorations and such. Different food stands were busy cooking, some game stands were also put up. They were celebrating an event that was to come. Or more likely events. The Suzaku household were also preparing for the celebration/s. yes the members of the household were excited. Excited about the news that the return of the three Yowane siblings are returning from their 3 week adventure in Sunagakure.

But unknown to them that Priestess Liizu had made some…..arrangements whilst they were away. When they arrive, let's just say, a certain older sibling was not going to be happy with the news.

xXx

Somewhere in a certain clan's district household. A young male of thirteen was about to leave. He was summoned to the Hokage's building. It wasn't in detail, but enough to convinced him to go.

He had jet black hair that was almost smooth to the touch, tied in a low pony tail, his bangs were parted in the middle, where it lead them to the sides of his face. He seemed to have stress marks in his face, but he is still fairly young. He wore his headband with the Konoha symbol on it. He checked his things to see if he had everything in it. Yup. All his ninja tools were all there.

Stepping near the door of their house, he was about to wear his ninja sandals when,

"Nii-san!", came to voice of his younger brother. He turned in time to catch him in a hug. The little boy looked up. He had the same color of hair, and style of bangs, but the only difference is, that the back of his head was the same as the duck's posterior.

"Nii-san, where are you going? I thought that you were going to help me train today?", he pouted. But that didn't work on his older brother.

"Sorry, Sasuke. But I've been summoned to the Hokage's office. Seems to be important. I'll train with you later, okay?", he said as he ruffled Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke pouted even more. "But Itachi-nii-san…"

"Now, now, Sasuke." Came a female voice. Then coming out from a door from the kitchen area, was their mother. She had a stern look then placed a hand on her hip. "Itachi has some important things to do. Your brother can help you train when he has free time, but not right now."

Sasuke looked down disappointed but still kept the pouting going. "Okay…"

Itachi smiled then used his fore and middle finger to poke his little brother on the forehead. "Maybe next time, Sasuke." Itachi then wore his ninja sandals, went to the door, then left.

xXx

Somewhere from the forest just outside the village, just atop the tress, four fast moving figures were leaping from branch to branch to get to their destination. The Phoenix village. The figures then stopped on an individual branch of their own to rest for just a bit. One was a boy of eight years. His name, Shin Yowane. He has spiky wild red hair, he has cherry red eyes, his skin complexion was slightly tan. His clothes consist of loose black pants, and a simple wood brown collared shirt, and the usual ninja sandals. His ninja equipment were close to his person. He wore a smirk-jerk in his features, but to anyone else who sees it will call it a goofy grin.

Next was a girl, also eight. She has short bobby, full orange hair, her bangs parted at the middle. Her eyes were of soft brown in color. Name, Jo Yowane. Her skin was milky white, but slightly on the tan side. Her clothes were a purple sleeveless jacket with a gray hoodie, black pants, and the usual ninja sandals, and the ninja tools she carried. She wore an expression of excitement. The next was a man of twenty-two in age look. He has silvery-white hair and lavender colored eyes. He wore the standard jounin attire, and the Konoha headband can be seen by head. His name, Matsuzaki Kudachi. The last one was a girl, again eight years in age, but is considered the oldest. Her name, Mina Yowane. Her hair was about knee length, her bangs were parted in the middle but on the left side was more longer and fuller than the other, and was in a light lime green, her eyes were ice blue. She wore a long sleeved gray collared shirt, and black pants, as well as the ninja sandals, and the ninja tools on her person.

The three were siblings. No, they are not triplets, in the least. It was strange that six of them-the siblings and their cousins-were 'born' the same day. There were a lot of confusions, but Priestess Liizu explained all of it. The sibling had a very similar trait on them, as well as their cousins back home. They all have a similar highlighted part of their hair colored in an ice blue. But other than that, nothing else. The Priestess said it makes them special and unique. And taught them to never get what people say to them.

"Mitsuzaki-sensei," said Shin. "When will we get there? Are we there, yet?"

"We get there, when we get there, Shin.", sighed Mina to his little brother.

"Yeah,", added Jo. "You've been saying that for ten minutes now. It's already getting annoying. So shut it or I'll push you off that branch of yours!", said Jo with an annoyed look.

"Yo, Jo.", said Shin in a bored expression. But then turned into a smirk. "You really should stop barking!", the he laughed, holding his sides.

Jo went flustered. "I do not bark! So stop saying that! Rawr, rawr!", and with that, Shin laughed even more.

"Oi, you two…", said Mina, a smirk in her features.

"Quiet down now, you three." Said Mitsuzaki as he smiled at the children's way. "We'll be there soon. About twenty minutes more if we keep up our speed. Has anyone have enough rest?", he asked.

The three nodded in reply. "Well then, let's go." And with that they leapt back to the three's.

xXx

"WELCOME BACK~!", screamed the many people in the Suzaku household. Sure the village citizen's greeted them, but not as loud as this.

"I think my ear is broken!", laughed Shin as he massaged his ears.

"Serves you right if it did!", smiled Jo as she laughed as well.

"Hey!", Shin laughed more as he playfully pushed Jo. She did the same.

"Cut it out you two!", said Mina as she tickled both to stop. Reluctantly, they did.

"Mina-nee-chan, Jo-nee-chan, Shin-nii-san~!", came two bubbling happy voices. Then the second they knew they tackled to the floor in a hug. From none other than from the two seven year old younger cousins. One is female, the other is male. The female is Nika Yowane. She has wavy chocolate brown hair, her bangs were clipped on each sides of her face, and her eyes are mint green. She wore a yellow spaghetti strap sun dress. The other is Alma Yowane. He has a dull yellow semi spiked hair, fortunately that is tamable, his eye were of the shade of ruby. He just sported a light green shirt and black short pants. The two also have a highlighted part of locks in their heads.

"Hey, you two!", said Jo and Shin at the same time.

"What did you do at Suna? Did you brought us something?", Alma asked excitedly.

"Alma, that's mean! You only came 'cuz you want presents?", Nika said accusingly at his cousin.

"Not true~!", the boy retorted then pouted. Thus, earned a laugh from the three siblings.

Mina patted both their heads. "That's okay, you two. We bought you back some stuff from Suna."

"Yay!", the kids cheered. Jo then noticed something.

"Yo. Where is Locke at?", she asked aloud as she searched the crowded people.

"We don' know.", replied both Nika and Alma.

"Yo! Sup, peeps!", came a voice from above. The majority of people looked up to see a boy eight years of age. He has black spiky, but tamable hair, he has brown eyes, and has the same distinct highlighted part of lock of hair on his head. He wore a black shirt and brown pants.

The siblings stood up. Then Mina said, "Where the heck were you?"

"Was on my way to greet the rest of you, but Liizu-san told me to call you lot, but, 'cept for the squirts.", Locke said as he mentioned to Alma and Nika.

"Hey~!"

"Liizu-san?", said Shin as he crossed his arms. Then asked with a curious look. "What she want this time?"

"Don't know. But it involves us, that's for sure." Locke then jumped down from the roof. "C'mon, looks urgent to me."

"Okay, then.", replied Mina as they began to follow their cousin. She then stopped and looked at the young ones. "We'll do stuff later, okay?"

"Okay!" Alma and Nika said both at the same time. Mina then nodded and continued to follow her siblings.

xXx

In Priestess Liizu's office the atmosphere was tense and uncomfortable. Liizu sat at her work table that was full of documents, letters, etc. Locke, Mina, Jo, and Shin sat on the matted floor just in front of the Priestess. After a few more minutes of silence Liizu cleared her throat.

"I'll start by saying: Welcome back.", she paused and smiled at the three. "I am very happy that you've returned back safely, but," her smiled then took a slight frown.

"Mina?"

"Yes?"

"The Hokage and the Branch family head, Hiashi, came about a week after you all left. We've discussed some….certain matters."

"Matters? What kind of matters?", asked Jo on why was her elder sister the main subject.

"Well, you see…", Liizu sighed and shook her head. "I'm just going to come out and say it. And Mina, I'm sure that you won't like it."

"What is going on?", asked Shin. Locke didn't like the knot that was forming in his stomach.

"Mina… Hiashi has decided that you will be engaged to his nephew, Hyuuga Neji."

"!"

xXx

Itachi had finally arrived on the Phoenix village about ten minutes ago, and was taking some time to get to the Suzaku household. But then…

"WHAT!" Came a loud booming voice. It came out so loud that all of the villagers stopped what they were doing. Covering their ears, and some were already on the ground. Itachi somehow lost his footing from the sudden outburst.

"Wha..What in the world was that?"

….

….

….

Chapter two, done! Please review~!


End file.
